Matchmakermon
by Earth Magician
Summary: Matt has to journey into the land of the dead, to save Taichi.


1 Matt the Savior  
  
Matt watched as Tai's life slowly seeped away. He, unlike the others knew what had happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tai and Matt had been lost in the woods. Finally Tai collapsed crying. He had lost all hope of finding the others. Matt was by his side in a second, telling him not to give up. Tai suddenly, started hugging Matt, and crying into his green top. Matt was shocked by this behavior. Could it be, that… no that's impossible. But what if it is true! Such thoughts filled his head. Tai had fallen asleep holding him. He slowly began to nod, then he fell asleep. In the morning he was the first to waken. He untangled himself from Tai's arms, and started breakfast. Soon after it was done and he went to awaken Tai.  
  
Tai woke up. He had gotten over his little fit, that he had had yesterday. But he was feeling even more attracted to Matt hour by hour. It was hard to take his eyes from him. Suddenly he heard something, it was going strait at Matt. Tai pretended to trip, and knocked Matt over. He felt a burning sensation in his arm, then he felt week, then everything went black.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Joe had found them and told Matt that this weed was slowly sucking Tai's energy out of him. Matt couldn't do anything about it, and that was what annoyed him the most. He loved Tai, but he couldn't even protect him! They were at Genaii's house. Genaii was doing everything in his ability to keep Tai alive, but Tai was only getting worse. Finally, when all were convinced that Tai could not survive, they started the death watch.  
  
3 days later it ended, Tai was dead. Matt couldn't believe it. Tai, the one never to give up, the person he come to look up to, and even love as more than a friend? He was dead? He felt emptiness, as if part of him had gone with Tai, into the underworld, to register himself as a dead soul at Hades'/Pluto's Gate. He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Genaii to hear, "Goodbye, my love." Hope entered his eyes. He drew Matt into a different room. He told him, "Matt, did I hear that, you said 'Goodbye, my love'?" Matt blushed, and muttered, "You weren't supposed to hear that." "Well, I'm really happy you feel that way, that means there still is hope for Tai! Only if you love him fully, will you be able to help him. If you don't, you will get killed too." "I'd do anything to save him, anything!" So Genaii explained how, and so Matt did it and disappeared. He silently wished him good luck. As he walked out, T.K. asked him about his brother. Genaii answered, "Matt has gone to do his best, to bring Tai back to us." So they sat down to wait. Mimi and Joe took the weed off of Tai, because while he was alive, it wasn't possible.  
  
Matt looked around him. Everything was black. He saw a split of paths ahead. Each one was for a different Town or City, one was also labeled Digimon world. He didn't know if he had to go to the place where Tai was born, or where he died. Then he remembered Genaii's words, "Your heart know the way to the one it loves." So he closed his eyes and went through the one he felt drawn to, it was a passage that he hadn't seen before. It wasn't labeled at all.  
  
Tai realized that he was a kid again. About five years old. An image of Matt taunted his sanity to leave him. He missed Matt dreadfully. He was together with the Digidestined before his group. He then realized that someone had gotten through the first barrier that lead to this sanctuary. There were six of them all together. One for each person there, the worst they could imagine.  
  
Matt was lost, where was Tai? All he did was feel numb. It felt like his courage was seeping out of him, and was replaced by fear. He was afraid not to find Tai. Yet suddenly, everything around him changed, as he walked in the direction that his fear wanted him to run from. Then he saw six spirits as bright lights. A voice said, "This is your last Test Yamato Ishida. Choose the one you have come for, or loose your life."  
  
Tai stifled a gasp. He had already had to concentrate on not running over to his Yama-chan. But his orders were undoubted. He longed to live, hug and kiss Yamato, but now the tears started coming again. Yamato certainly wouldn't feel the same about him, as he did towards Yamato.  
  
Matt was concentrating on the feeling of the one he loved. He let some pink Loving energy flow to his Tai-chan. When he opened his eyes he saw that one of them was now a little more pinkish than the others. He said: "I choose that one." Hades/Pluto appeared. "Good choice young one, now" ,he turned to the spirits, "You may show yourselves." The one Matt had guessed turned out to be Tai. "You got it, mortal. Therefore you may return with his soul. Till the day I meet you two again, and lets hope it's a very long time. Tai was a pain in neck!" "Uh, thanks" ,Tai answered uncertain. He grinned, winked at Tai, and gave them a quick transportation back to the world of the living.  
  
Matt entered the room. He was holding a sparkle in his arms. He went over to Tai's dead body, knelt down and opened his arms. The sparkle entered Tai's body, and Taichi started to breath again. But before anyone could stop it the Weed went over and gave Tai his strength back, and also gave him it's own. It had fulfilled it's purpose, to bring Tai and Matt closer together, then when Tai came back from the land of the dead to give him all his and it's energy. So it wilted, then died. Tai slowly opened his eyes, his time in the land of the dead still fresh in mind. Genaii said, "Hey, Matt why don't you stay here with Tai, while the others help me feed my fish." Matt got the hint, and agreed. He thought, 'The next couple will be Izzy and Mimi, then T.K. and Kari. Boy this will be fun! But I wonder who set up Tai and Matt. I certainly wouldn't make it all that brutal! Dyeing indeed! Whose stupid Idea was that?!" A little heart shaped Digimon giggled, then hid again.  
  
"Tai, I love you" ,Matt said as soon as the Water was covering the windows. "You-you love me?" ,happy tears sprung into his eyes. "Matt, you can't believe how relived I am. I love you too Yama-chan!" Matt helped him sit up, then they both happily kissed each other. Their kisses showed as much passion as their eyes showed. Lovemon, the little heart shaped Digimon from earlier, saw this and was overjoyed. The next ones were T.K. and Kari.  
  
  
  
Boy, that sounds great I wonder what will happen to them. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything except my ideas. So don't sue me! An other thing, I am not a Taito fan, I think that rumor's stupid! Just like all other Yaoi relationships in Digimon! (I never pay attention to the girls.) 


End file.
